Passing Bells
by maleena06
Summary: How can you love someone who doesn't even love you? Can you make someone love you? Are you willing to hold on even if it means a lot of tears?
1. Prologue

PASSING BELLS  
  
~An Alternative Universe Fanfiction~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot. The Title of the story was taken from another book. The characters were created by Watsuki Nobuhiro-sama for the hit series Ruruoni Kenshin. As for me, the plot was original, the characters maybe OOC because this is an AU fic.   
  
Author's Note: This is my first time to write something like Passing Bells. Please be kind, for I am not that great in Grammar nor story telling, I am just trying to put my ideas on paper. Comment, Criticisms and Suggestions are welcome, while flames will be used as heater here in Tagaytay Highlands. (Peace)  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The year was 1897, it was the year when Daehan Jeguk(1) was forced trading with Japan. It was the year that marked the change of a once hermit kingdom. North Korea, specifically was the target of the Japanese troops due to it geographical nearness. The colonialism was at its peak In Yalu River (2), it was the beginning of the tragedy that shook the whole empire.   
  
The troops started coming in and out of the country. Soon, the whole peninsula was under the control of the Japanese Army, villages were burned, livestock were killed, and men were forced to serve in the army and to those who refused, they were either killed or slaved. Women, were however a different case, the young ones were turned into Yujos (3), while the older ones were put into the camps to cook and attend to the needs of the soldiers.  
  
That scenario in the capital went on and on without any resistance from the main government that is led by the Emperor Gojong. During that time, the peninsula was fresh from the assassination of the Queen Mother, Min. For the majority it was the start of the night mare that came along with the Japanese forces. But in small villages, the Japanese encountered big and small resistances from farmers whose animosity with the Nippons ran deep.  
  
(Southern Outskirt of Kilchu, North Korea. 1899)  
  
The village was in turmoil. Everything was a mess, there were blood everywhere, and the smell of distinct copper protruded the air. The Houses were burned into a heap, leaving ashes of straws in the wide field of the village they once farmed for a living. The crops lay rotten in the once rich soil they loved and cherished. Smokes and fumes from guns were evident in the air. The water, the once clear water were turned into baths of blood, the lucid liquid was now mixed with bodies of men that died fighting the soldiers. Everything was gone, everything was lost, and everything was trampled and abused.   
  
Amidst all of the confusion and turmoil, a girl is standing vigil at her father's ailing side. Kamiya Kaoru, the daughter of the village doctor, Shintaro, is unaffected by the bombings and screams outside the Anchae (4). Kamiya-san, took refuge here in Korea when he was just a fresh graduate, a doctor with no experience or whatsoever in the field of real medicine. He was an apprentice of Gensai-sensai, a resident doctor in Tokyo. He thought that his life in Tokyo was the life he was going to take on forever but when the Civil War shook Japan, he was forced to take shelter in a fishing village in Korea.  
  
  
  
He first set foot in Kilchu (5) when he was twenty years old, a fresh graduate and a troubled man looking for his life. He didn't know what to do or what he wanted to do. His life became a meaningless wondering. He became a vagabond, helping other people with their errands until he stopped in a small village in the Southern Outskirts of Kilchu.   
  
It was a sunny afternoon when Shintaro reached the village, hungry, tired and exhausted. He was feeling a little bit grateful for his life when he saw something that triggered his fancy. There was a commotion in the village, men and women alike gathered around something he couldn't quite fathom. The sun was punishing him, with its rays shining like a full blown header, he was quite sure that he will never ever make it alive. He heard someone shouted "Doctor" and suddenly, as if he was bring to life, Shintaro ran towards the commotion. What he saw was no alien to him, there lay in the ground was an old man stabbed at the gut. His blood was oozing and the people were blank on what to do.   
  
He looked at the people around him, pondering on what to do: and as if lightning struck him, he snapped his fingers and commanded them to bring him the supplies he needed. Communicating to them was not a problem because, Shintaro, as the learner that he was once easily adopted to the dialect the people in the peninsula spoke.   
  
After that incident, the people in the village welcomed him and considered him as a part of their small haven. He was given a home, food, clothes, and a family. The wounded old man, Yongha, was the one who offered the help and together with his wife, Yujin, they treated the young doctor as their own.   
  
Life for Shintaro suddenly took a sharp turn, he no longer feels useless and unwanted and thus, making him more fulfilled and needed. His duties as a doctor continued and everyone was happy to have him around. His lineage, although, it's always been question was not a big deal to the villagers. And together with his fulfillment, Shintaro found the greatest gift: his wife.  
  
Sun Yin, was a darling, she was the eldest daughter of a merchant in the village. She was just eighteen years of age when her father presented her hand in marriage. Her relationship was not a problem because her father approves Shintaro more than anything else. So, after two years of being in a relationship with Shintaro, they decided to get married.  
  
After nine months, Sun Yin bore a healthy baby girl. They named her Kaoru but good things must come to an end. Unfortunately, Sun Yin couldn't keep up with the strains and fatigues of pregnancy. Her health deteriorated due to the tuberculosis she acquired from her mother when she was thirteen years old. Although Shintaro tried everything he could do to save his wife from her inevitable death, Sun Yin died after seven wonderful years of being a family.  
  
Kaoru-chan, as she was fondly called by the village people grew-up in the custody of her father. He gave her everything any girl could ask for. He taught her everything he knew including the art of protecting lives with the use of a sword. She was the only child of the young couple making her the center of attraction to everyone in the village.   
  
As time went by, Kaoru-chan developed into a beautiful lady. Her long ebony locks extend to the small arch of her back. Her alabaster skin was devoid of any wound, except for the one she got when she bumped into a steel rod. Her petite but voluptuous body was formed with the help of the Kasshin Ryu (6) her father taught her. She was the envy of the other girls and the dream of the boys in the village. She was the prized possession amongst the thorns in the village. But nothing seems to matter to the girl. She would rather spend the time looking and caring for her ailing father than flirt shamelessly with the attractive lads at the village.  
  
Shintaro taught her a lot of things, he taught her the native language of his ancestors and he taught her the custom and the art of origami. Together with it, Kaoru-chan learned the culture and tradition of her mother.   
  
Their happy life was put into danger after the Japanese troops started conquering and invading the villages in Kilchu. At first, Shintaro wanted Kaoru to go away because of the things the soldiers were doing to the young women left in the village. But the persistent girl held to her ground and declined any offer of moving. Due to Shintaro's poor health all sorts of travel will do him more harm than good and thus making him bed ridden. He wanted his daughter to go away but it was her decision to stay with him.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you must get away from here, the Japanese troops will just harm you." he weakly whispered to his daughter. They can hear the agony of the people in the village and he knows that any moment, a Japanese soldier sabotage his home.  
  
She looked up to her father and saw a man near his death bed and it brought tears to her eyes. She loves her father deeply, he was the only thing she can ever hold on to and she will not let anyone take that away from her. Her father is her sanctuary, the only family she can remember, and the only thing that is worth living for. And she will not let anything bad happen to him, "Papa, I won't" she resolutely replied.  
  
"My child, listen to your father" he coughed, "I'm old and you are young, whatever life I still have on this earth is useless," another cough, "I've served my time and I know my life is nearing. But you, my dear, have a lot more life to live. I'm ol—"  
  
"No, Papa I won't" she interrupted. She hated this, she never imagined that she will hear her father give-up on life like this. No matter what happen she will not let anything bad happen to him. She promised herself that she would do anything to protect the man who gave her everything, even if it costs her own life.  
  
"My child you—" as if on cue a loud thud was heard on the door, revealing a Japanese soldier with a sword at his side and a revolver at his hand. Then a second one came, a third one, a fourth one, and soon their house was surrounded by uniformed soldiers. There were smirks and grins plastered on their faces.   
  
They found Kaoru kneeling at her father's bed side. A soldier came to them and roughly ushered her away from the old man.   
  
"Come with us old man!" the soldier commanded.   
  
Shintaro offered no resistance and spoke to them, "I will come with you, in one condition, and please don't hurt my daughter"  
  
A mocked laughter soon ensued and a soldier replied, "Who do you are?! Orihime?! Hahahaha!!!"  
  
"Please, I'm begging you" cough, cough, cough.  
  
Then a soldier came to Kaoru and inspected her. He smiled at what he saw, a satisfactory smile to be precise. He was about to speak when he heard his comrade, "Even if you are a Japanese, you have no exception or whatsoever, you left Japan, with it you left your nationality, Kamiya-san" he mockingly said.  
  
The old man was roughly pushed outside. Neither pity nor compassion prevailed, the old man was forced to line-up like the others. They were about to go out when suddenly a girl stopped them at their tracks.  
  
"Please, don't take my father away!" she half pleaded, half cried.  
  
"And, what would you give to us?" a soldier mockingly replied.  
  
"Anything" she said while her head was bowed to the ground.   
  
The soldier tilted her head up and examined her. His hands make her insides burned. His touch was vile and she hated every moment of it. The she felt it, his face was getting nearer and nearer, inch by inch, she can even smell the odor of his mouth, his breath felt hot on her cheeks and it nearly made her cry but all she can do was close her eyes. He was about to kiss her when someone interrupted.  
  
"What's the commotion all about?" She looked up and saw a tall uniformed soldier. The owner of the voice was uniformed, he carried a sense of authority over him and it was evident that he was of a higher position because of the tension that suddenly build-up in the air. Physically, the man has a fair skin. His locks hung above his forehead and his eyes were a shocking shade of green and blue, an unusual mix. His face is chiseled and it was void any emotion.   
  
The man who was holding her immediately let go and saluted to his superior. After he dismissed him, he asked for the permission to speak.  
  
"Captain, this girl is trading herself for the place of her father." The soldier curtly replied.  
  
The mysterious officer looked at the crying girl and asked, "Who is your father?"  
  
Kaoru again looked-up. She was surprised at the question the officer posted for her. Although, there was no change of emotion or whatsoever when he spoke those words, Kaoru felt an immediate feeling of relaxation ran through her. Unable to speak, she pinpointed her father.  
  
There was a moment of silence. It was a long while when he spoke again, "Let him go,"  
  
Those simple words shocked the soldiers as well as Kaoru, immediately she went to her father's side and helped him untie the ropes they have put. They were about to go when she heard him spoke.  
  
"As for you young lady, I let go of your father in trade of your submission to every thing I will tell you." He stared at her coldly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You said that you would do anything for your father, this is our bargain. You, from now on is a prisoner of war and it is your duty to follow everything that I tell you to do."  
  
"I…I…" she couldn't speak.  
  
"I assume you understand what I mean,"  
  
After several minutes, her father was freed. But Kaoru was left with nothing, she got what she bargained and she got the end of the deal. Together with the retreating soldiers, Kaoru traveled her own way towards the camp of the Japanese Troops.   
  
End Prologue  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Sorry for the mistakes I hope someone will beta read my work. Read and Review.  
  
For those who guessed who the mystery Captain is, yes it is Shinomori Aoshi.   
  
Yes, this is an alternate pairing fanfic. It stars Aoshi and Kaoru.   
  
  
  
Hehehe! That's it for now!  
  
Daehan Jeguk- Korea  
  
Yalu River-Center of Colonialism in Korea  
  
Yujos-Prostitute  
  
Anchae-Inner wing of a typical Korean House.  
  
Kilchu-A small town in North Korea  
  
Kasshin Ryu-A sword style 


	2. Chapter I

PASSING BELLS  
  
~An Alternative Universe Fanfiction~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot. The Title of the story was taken from another book. The characters were created by Watsuki Nobuhiro-sama for the hit series Ruruoni Kenshin. As for me, the plot was original, the characters maybe OOC because this is an AU fic.   
  
Author's Note: This is my first time to write something like Passing Bells. Please be kind, for I am not that great in Grammar nor story telling, I am just trying to put my ideas on paper. Comment, Criticisms and Suggestions are welcome, while flames will be used as heater here in Tagaytay Highlands. (Peace)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Shinomori Aoshi is the commanding officer of the unit that was dispatched in the Province of Kilchu. At first, he was reluctant to accept the project General Yamagata was offering to him. It's not that he was not that competent but the troubles and time this mission would consume made him think twice. He vaguely remembers the things the General instructed him when they were about to leave Japan.  
  
There were about 5,000 soldiers who were sent in Pyongyang. They conquered the city with no resistance or whatsoever. Soon, their leader, Hajime Saitoh, dispatched the different units to their respective regions and provinces. His task seemed to be the baddest because the troops he was assigned was the most notorious and defiant. But because of his responsible attitude and love for challenge, he reluctantly agreed.  
  
The trip to Kilchu was a pleasant one, he didn't encounter major problems. Sure, there were problems but nothing that he couldn't handle. They arrived at the village and what greeted them was no good. It seems that the small village was prepared to go battle with his men. There were about 500 villagers and his men were outnumbered by 75 elements, but it didn't bother him. His men, although notorious and defiant were the most accurate in terms of fighting, whether it be katanas (1) or gun power.   
  
It surprised him that the villagers lasted for about a day or two. They put-up a great fight and some of his men were killed, and if not, severely injured. It even more surprised him that some of the women in the village were able to fight. But at the end of the day, his troops prevailed at the battle and they were able to break the resistance they put on hold. After the preliminary battle, they managed to get into the heart of the village. The surrounding was such a sore because of the waste the battle left in the gutter. There were blood, dilated body parts and wounded civilians. The village was such a mess. The crops were destroyed, as in everything was put into waste.  
  
He felt a tinge of sympathy for the victims of this war. For him, this battle was not that important because his mother country not needed any of this. This colonialism thing is nothing but a waste of money and time. For him, repairing the country and industrializing it was more important than this absolute waste of resources.   
  
  
  
Shinomori Aoshi is a young captain whose lineage extends to the samurais Taira ni Kiyomori (2). His ancestors were famous all over Japan and thus making his family influential when it comes to the political and military scene in Japan. While growing-up, the young Aoshi enjoyed all the luxuries in the world. His father, Kiotoku was an adviser of the Shoguns back when they are still the ruling power in Japan. His mother, Naname, was a plain house wife whose training extends to both writing and reading.   
  
He grew-up in an environment where his family is the center of attention. His studies were conducted by private lessons by outstanding tutors, even at an early age; Aoshi was suited to become a samurai. He was trained for chivalry and perfectionism. He was taught of courtly manners one must adapt in order to fit into social circles. But Aoshi grew-up into something he was not supposed to be. He was always enigmatic person, void of any emotion and void of any feelings for others. His eyes were the only thing that shows his emotion, and soon his father became worried that his son might be gay. At first, his father didn't pay any attention to the young Aoshi's superficial attitude towards the opposite sex because it was just natural for young samurais to feel a certain degree of admiration with the older samurais, but his mother persisted that he court a young lady.   
  
It was proven that young Aoshi was not gay and so his daily life became normal again. But faith was not very kind to the young Aoshi. A war between Samurais ensued and ruined the beautiful home that Aoshi lived in. His father was killed by the samurais who opposed the way of the shoguns. Unfortunately, those who were opposing the shoguns won the untimely battle and what happened next was a night mare that marred his whole life. Everything was stripped away from them. All the luxuries were taken away one by one, and the final blow came when his mother was taken away by the new government. His mother was forced into marriage by a politician named Suzuki, his mother couldn't do anything but to oblige and that decision of hers caused him his life as a kid.  
  
He was abandoned by his mother at the tender age of 14. He was left at the streets with nothing to eat and nothing gain. He learned the life in the streets and it made him much stronger that he ever was. He learned the law of nature which is: The Strong shall live, and the weak shall die. He learned the art of street fighting and with it he met his second father, Okita. He was found by Okita in the streets and he immediately offered him a place to live. He old man said that he happens to know his father and this is the only way to repay the kindness his father showed the old geezer, with nothing to hang-on to, Aoshi accepted his offer and started his new life as an Oniwabanshuu spy.   
  
It didn't last long before Aoshi left the Oni Gang in Kyoto. He wanted a more meaningful life. He remembered the promise he gave to his father; that he will go to the military school when the right time comes. At eighteen, Aoshi enrolled himself in the military school, due to his training when he was still a kid, he easily adapted to the military life. He was always on top among his peers. He was the pet, the favorite among his superiors and it made him happy. Soon, his ranks were higher than anybody else in his group.  
  
Overtime, everybody expected Aoshi to change from being the emotionless soldier that he was. His friends made him court women, not just women, but beautiful and important ladies. At first, he would enjoy their company. Daughters of high ranking officials, commoners, and geishas were at his disposal but nothing seemed to matter to him. After a night or two of passion, he would just leave them and revert back to his old days and thus earning him the nick name of "Ice Blue Ice"  
  
The young commander was the toast of the army. His skills made him exceptional and his looks made him irresistible. His height was unusual for a Japanese man; he's closer to heaven at six feet and three inches. His locks, a shiny and vibrant shade of ebony hung above his eye lids. His skin, white as an ivory was soft as silk. He has a body devoid of any fats due to him being vegetarian. And most of all, his face, chiseled and cold, devoid of any emotion that his eyes fully accentuate. His eyes were a mix of green and blue making it mysterious and conniving at the same time held an intense gaze that would make you falter and weak on the knees. Although a lot of girls have fallen prey to his charms and looks, none interested him like a samurai and a good sword. Not only his looks seemed deadly but also his skills when it comes with a sword and a gun and it made him what he is right now.  
  
  
  
After they penetrated the village, Shinomori's men rounded the place to search food, and other loot that can guarantee their success. He was walking around the village when he heard the snickering of his men and the pleading of a girl. At first, he was unaffected by the pleas and cries of the girl but when he heard her give an ultimatum in place of her ailing father, he immediately helped out knowing that his men can't be trusted. He didn't know why this sudden interest made him do just that, but something inside told him that he needed to do just that.  
  
The reason was trivial to him and it made him wonder as to what she can give him. Normally, Aoshi is not the type to help damsel-in-distress ladies unless he can get something lucrative in return, but what power does she have on him to do just that (to save her). The girl was not that gorgeous. Her physical attributes were that of a normal Japanese girl, black hair, skinny, fair-skinned, and red lips, but what caught his fancy, was her eyes. The eyes of the captive were a pair of endless blue pools. It was so unusual to see a girl with black hair and blue eyes, but this girl, this girl possesses that attribute. There was something in her eyes that captivated him the first time see set his eyes on her. But he just couldn't quite put a finger on it.   
  
Hmmm…black hair and blue eyes, am I just dreaming or am I seeing something new he pondered emotionlessly. He can't show his fanciness over the girl to his men because they will surely lose respect to him. But unknown to him, two pair of amethyst eyes were watching his every move.  
  
After they finished rounding up the place, Aoshi motioned his men to follow him in to the city proper of Kilchu. The Japanese army set-up a camp over there because the people in the city offered none, if, less resistance. The day was tiring for his men and a lot of his soldiers either went out to eat or to get a yujo or two. He didn't prohibit the use of Yujos the battle hours. For him, it was just natural to use a woman of two when you just finished a battle. But what he doesn't allow is his men to rape girls and women alike. For him, it was a despicable thing to do, he wants his women willing because of the pleasure they are both giving each other and he wanted his men to feel that feeling.  
  
  
  
He was about to go to sleep when a soldier called him from outside. He remembered the soldier as a Private First Class Cadet in the Services. He was an orphaned before he went to the army for help, his name was Myojin Yahiko. He was a fresh graduate from the military school in Kyoto and top notched his class.   
  
"Captain, the woman we got from the village wishes to speak with you," he reported to the captain. Yahiko stands no more than five feet and six inches. His complexion was that of an exotic creature that basked in the sunshine's of the tropic. His face was different from those of the typical Japanese; his was a mixture of mischievousness and young enthusiasm that his older superior lacked.  
  
"Myojin-san, haven't I told you that I don't want any distraction this night," he sternly stared at the boy. His eyes were burning right through the boy's. He saw him flinched at his command. He knew that the boy regards him as highly as possible and any mistake will be futile for his promotion. But Aoshi's mid was nowhere near that idea and the last thing that he needed now were problems caused by that girl.  
  
Myojin Yahiko didn't know what to do or how to act. He was clueless about the girl's situation and his superior is giving a hard time, indirectly. He didn't know why he's feeling that way he does when his superior is around. Aoshi Shinomori has this aura that will make you afraid and if not, cautious and nervous at the same time. He watched him at the corner of his eyes because he knew that his superior doesn't like people looking at him and besides, it's decorum in the military school to never look at your superior unless instructed so.  
  
After moments of pondering on what to do with his captive, Aoshi Shinomori gave an exact order to the boy, 'So, the girl wants to talk to me…' he thought, his eye flickered for a moment and it went unnoticed by the boy. "Bring her to me and tell the guards to stay away at my tent for the 15 hours."  
  
"Hai, Shinomori-sama"  
  
Kaoru was roughly brought to Aoshi's tent. She didn't know exactly what to do and what to say, all she ever was to convinced him to let her go but as they were nearing his tent, her insides started rampaging and it left her thoughts scattered about everything.   
  
The tent was just like any other tent in the camp. She expected a place where there were decorations and extravagance. But what she saw surprised her more than anything else. The tent was bare except for a cot and a table; there were no decorations except for a paper crane that was undone in the table. The tall, handsome officer was nowhere in sight. After a few moments of waiting, the guard who brought her in left her without a word or whatsoever. Soon after that, her insides started to calm and the inevitable slumber claimed her.  
  
She was sleeping peacefully when she heard some shuffling, trained as she was; her senses became alert of the possible danger. Now fully awake, Kaoru slowly crawled out of the cot and immediately hid herself from the heavy drape of the tent.   
  
Aoshi entered the room with a litter noise due to the flap of the tent. He heard that the girl was brought over his tent, just as he commanded. But he was not able meet to her because of minor problem with the cooks. After attending to the problems at hand, Aoshi immediately went to the tent to check if the girl was okay. He felt her peaceful, slumbering area upon the taking the nearest step toward his tent, but as unfortunately, the flap caused the girl to awaken. Her aura, no longer sleeping, quickly changed position to possibly hide herself, but to no avail, Aoshi easily saw her hiding place upon entering the marquee.  
  
He didn't pay attention to the girl, and started undressing himself when he heard a stifled scream. The girl was obviously oblivious to the male anatomy. It was evident that this is her first time to see a man stripping naked, 'Interesting' Aoshi thought.  
  
"Hiding is of no use because I know where you are exactly at," Aoshi quietly informed her. Soon, a petite girl revealed herself from his view. She was wearing a Japanese yukata. Her soiled article of clothing from before was nowhere to be seen, and her hair was put into a bun by the ladies in the camp. Aoshi continued on what he is doing after finishing it, sat in a compensable silence.   
  
Kaoru waited for him to speak but his movements told her that he has no intention of doing that. As her patience ran dry, Kaoru was forced to take matters on her side.   
  
"Why won't you release me?"  
  
No response  
  
"Please, release me,"  
  
No response  
  
"My father is sick and he needs my help," she pleadingly informed him  
  
Silence  
  
"Can't you understand?! Are you deaf?" she half-shouted.  
  
Silence, Stoic green eyes melt smoldering turquoise and after a few moments, a voice colder than ice was heard. "You offered yourself to us and we honored our promise and that is enough for you to be quiet."  
  
"You don't understand, my father is ill, he will die if I don't care for him." She was frantically pleading. She was searching for his eyes but she only met a steely gave that sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Please, I will do anything,"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Anything! I will clean for you,"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Please, anything…"  
  
Silence.  
  
"If you let me go until my father die, I will put myself into your hands, I'll be your slave." A reaction, at last. She saw his eyes flickered at the ultimatum she gave him.  
  
"And what can you give me for this night?" he asked her, his eyes boring circles onto her. She was still, and he silently waited for her response.  
  
"Anything you like,"   
  
Soon after, Aoshi was beside her, his eyes were intently her own. His hand found its way to her left shoulder. The contact sent chills down her spine. Then she felt his hand remove the hair that was resting on that shoulder. While left hand continuously patted her shoulder his other hand found her face, tilting her face up, his lips met hers. The kiss was pleasant but Kaoru didn't feel it, she was too nervous to feel anything, too afraid on what he can do if she showed any resistance, 'This is for Father' she repeatedly thought.   
  
Aoshi was rather enjoying it. It's been a long while since he tasted a lady this good. Ever since he was put into command in the army that raided the villages here in Kilchu, his sex life was rather empty. While, there were beautiful creatures here in the island, Aoshi was too afraid to bed them due to sicknesses that sometimes come with them. And now, after months of abstaining himself, he was with a girl and a virgin to boot. He was about to untie her yukata when a tear slid from the girl's eyes. He was startled but he didn't let her see it. He let go of her the moment he saw this, his mood changed. Aoshi never liked forcing a girl to his bed and this one was no exception no matter how beautiful she was wearing that thin Yukata that accentuated her womanly figures.   
  
Kaoru felt his hands leaving her. She was confused as to what is happening. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw him sitting at the cot, back in his meditation position. At first she was glad but as realization hit her, she felt rejected. Truly, she was afraid, but something nagged her when he stopped. He was a very handsome man and for him to show that he liked her was a compliment for Kaoru, as shrewd and pathetic as it was and somehow his ceaseless made her feel ugly and unwanted.  
  
She looked up to him and asked "Why?"  
  
Silence  
  
Due to his silence, Kaoru took it as a sign to leave, she was about to get out when he spoke.  
  
"You will not go anywhere unless you are told so."  
  
"I thought you didn't---"  
  
Silence  
  
"You don't want me, right?"  
  
Silence  
  
"In that case, I have no use in here…" she was half way down the exit when he spoke again.  
  
"I didn't say I don't like you,"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Why?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because I don't force woman on my bed, besides I don't want a child for lover."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Nabisto Got Caught!

PASSING BELLS  
  
~An Alternative Universe Fanfiction~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot. The Title of the story was taken from another book. The characters were created by Watsuki Nobuhiro-sama for the hit series Ruruoni Kenshin. As for me, the plot was original, the characters maybe OOC because this is an AU fic.   
  
Author's Note: This is my first time to write something like Passing Bells. Please be kind, for I am not that great in Grammar nor story telling, I am just trying to put my ideas on paper. Comment, Criticisms and Suggestions are welcome, while flames will be used as heater here in Tagaytay Highlands. (Peace)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Because I don't force woman on my bed, besides I don't want a child for lover."  
  
Wide turquoise eyes looked at him shocked. Kaoru didn't anticipate the answer he have her. She was far too numb to learn the full-impact of his words. She was exhausted to the point where she no longer comprehends the things he was saying. Even if hurt pride was bruised she just couldn't care less because of the things she went through that day. Her father was near death, she was a captive, she was humiliated, and now this, a guy calling her a child, but it doesn't matter. She's just too tired, too tired to think, to tire to respond. Then she felt it, the slow tugging of sleepiness was crawling up to her head, suddenly, her whole world went blank.  
  
Aoshi was silently meditating when he heard a loud thud. He opened his eyes and saw the girl 'Kaoru, isn't it?' he thought. The girl must be so exhausted, he didn't notice it, her fiery personality was a good mask to hide her tiredness and fatigue, but the girl, as fiery as she was, is still human. He can just imagine her state without food and water, 'Stupid, ignoring the offers those ladies were giving her'. During her 7-hour stay in the camp, she resisted all kinds of help from anyone in the camp. At first, he was awed but as he saw her in this state, he pitied her. He knew she could use some of the food's nourishment to escape, but all she did was burdened herself with more problems that comes with starvation and irritation. He didn't believe that stubbornness can get you anywhere, and yet this girl was proving him wrong.  
  
He picked her from the ground, placing her in the cot. She was light, a fragile angel to be precise, 'Now, where did that come from?' his head nagged. Her hair was scattered in all direction, her skin was flushed from the summer heat. Her lips were red and her cheeks a healthy color of crimson. Her features were soft, unlike defiant one he saw earlier. Her breathing even, showing signs she's in the world of calmness. The yukata she was wearing was slightly parted at the legs, revealing a creamy white skin. He felt the reaction of his body, but he ignored it and continued scrutinizing her. She reminded him of her mother. Soft and feminine yet holds a power of deceitfulness.  
  
(Flashback Kyoto, 1885)  
  
"Aoshi-chan, my son, I must leave you tomorrow," his mother whispered. He face showed no emotion but he was startled at her announcement but didn't show any sign of it. He didn't want to think he was affected by the news. He'd heard that she was leaving, their servant said it so. But he chose not to ask the details that came along with it.   
  
Young Aoshi was independent and he showed the world that he is, but after that night when his mother told him that she was leaving, his world came crushing down. He didn't know what to do and the time when her mother left him. He was paralyzed inside, powerless and weak, he devoured on it and soon it became his anger, the anger that caused him his coldness.  
  
Then he found out that she was having the time of her life and it thought him one thing, 'All women should not be trusted'.  
  
Her mother was not good, and it did no good to remember her anyway. He continued watching sleep when he felt that slumber was claiming him. After moments of contemplating, he stood-up, removed his shirt and slept beside the sleeping girl that intrigues him to no end.  
  
Kaoru woke up screaming for a start. Her head was hurting and her body felt light. She scanned surroundings, hoping that what happened was a dream, a nightmare to be exact. But nothing has changed, the tent was the same, but something felt wrong, 'I wonder where the young officer is?' Then events from last night came flooding back at her. The kisses, the silence, and the insult!  
  
"Because I don't force woman on my bed, besides I don't want a child for lover."  
  
'A child!' she thought. No man has ever regarded her as a child. She was a tomboy, yes, but she's an enchantress, skilled at her right, but this, this man had called a child. Although, she should grateful that he didn't take her last night, it was a still an insult for to be called a child. Silence, Silence, Silence and a sudden grumbling of a stomach sent her to reality, 'That's right, I haven't since yesterday'. She was afraid that they would put something in her food and so, she chose not to eat. They ladies were giving her food but she was reluctant to take it, afraid that there was a pill or something that would make her sleep. But she did sleep, 'I slept at my enemy's lair' she bitterly thought. 'How could she sleep peacefully, when her father was in a place no one can find, and yet here she was, sleeping in the enemy' cot, how ironic…'   
  
At first, she didn't intend him to be her enemy but it was just too much. But another grumble distracted her thoughts, and then suddenly an idea struck her hard.   
  
She went out feeling rejuvenated and she was surprised at how organized the army was. Then, a lady went to her way; she's evidently young, no more than 13 years of age. She has brown hair and a petite body.   
  
"Ummm, Uh……" the girl stammered.  
  
"It's Kamiya Kaoru," she answered the questioning stare of the girl. Then a sudden gust of wind came her way and she felt the thin material of her yukata can't protect from the harsh wind, 'hmmm, weird'  
  
"Hai," the girl smiled meekly, "Kamiya-san, you can eat in the tent of the captain,"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Shinomori-sama's tent"  
  
"Who is he?" she queried, she hadn't see any captain, then she started picturing the captain, old, haggard, and a maniac to boot. It made her blood boil but she didn't let the girl notice it.  
  
"I'm just taking orders Kamiya-san; surely, you've met him last night…"  
  
She thought about it hard but all she can remember was the young handsome lad that almost took advantage of her and regarded her as a child, 'It can't be him?!' He's just too young to be captain, and besides, he's too cold to be captain, 'but you saw him command them' her mind nagged. Confusion took in (but not in a serious tone), Kaoru shook her head, and 'Stop thinking about him!' she told her wandering mind. But somehow, flashbacks of what happened last night made it up to her head. The way he touched her, his feather light kisses, his calloused hands, his intense gaze, her thought was drifting to much deeper one, when the girl beside her interrupted.  
  
"Kamiya-san, Shinomori-sama is waiting,"  
  
'Dang! I almost slipped' she thought. "Why should I dine with him?"  
  
"It's an order Kamiya-san,"  
  
"Do I really have too?"  
  
"Hai,"  
  
She was about to walk with the girl when it hit her, "Wait! I can't face him like this…" she panicked. She was not decent, and she doesn't want anything near from last night's experience. The girl looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Of course Kamiya-san, the captain wouldn't want that. Come, Kamiya-san, you must get bathe and put some new set of clothes."  
  
"But my Han-guk pokshik (Korean attire)? Where is it?"  
  
  
  
"You mean you're clothes, ne?"   
  
"Umm…Yah"  
  
"Shinomori-sama order us to throw it away, he wants you to wear a kimono, since this is a Nippon base,"  
  
"What?" at that resignation was evident at the drop of her shoulders.  
  
"Can we get started Kamiya-san?" the girl gently asked.  
  
"Thank you…" now it's her turn to stammer  
  
"Tsubame…just call me Tsubame…"  
  
"Hai, Tsubame-chan"  
  
Aoshi was waiting for the girl patiently when Myojin Yahiko entered the place. "Captain, the girl is waiting outside"  
  
"Let her in" he quietly said. Now out of his meditation robes, Aoshi wore a black hakama and a blue gi, nothing fancy or special, but still he made it look more so.   
  
Kaoru entered the room wearing a white kimono with cherry blossoms printed at the hem and sleeves. The kimono was made of silk and it showed the richness of the material. Aoshi made a gesture showing her to sit across him at the table. She obliged, knowing that resistance can ruin her plans of escape.   
  
After she settled across him, Kaoru took notice of the food on the table. There were 5 dishes, a miso soup, a rice, chicken teriyaki, fermented vegetables and rice cakes to boot. 'Just what I need' she greedily thought. She waited for him to start, but after minutes of waiting, her famished stomach couldn't take the wait. She ate at a moderate speed but somehow her pace changed into more faster and rigorous one. She couldn't care less whether or not the handsome man across the table took notice of her manners.  
  
"Surely, no man would take on his marriage bed or married you for that matter," he commented. He was about to start when he saw her devoured the soup. She not lady like, she was more refined the other day than right now. He examined her eat noticing that the kimono he had given her emphasized the blueness of her eyes. Her hair was down, cascading into the small of her back. He wanted to tease her, but the comment sounded more serious that he intended it to be.  
  
"Surely, no woman would want to take an ice for a bed," she retorted. She couldn't care less, besides it's going to be the last time she'll ever going to see him. She watched him at the corners of her eyes, not wanting for him to notice that she was staring. The outfit fitted him, the color fitted his melancholy personality. His cold exterior irritated her, his quietness made her uneasy, but somehow it comforted her, 'he could be quiet but he could be dumb that's why,' she evilly thought.  
  
"Any woman would take me on to her bed, I don't know if that's the case for you," somehow, no matter how hard he tries to humor her, the way it came out was still the same, cold and serious.  
  
"hahaha, I wouldn't'"   
  
"Of course, you wouldn't. You wouldn't even know if someone have the hoots for you,"   
  
"What made you so sure?" this guy is infuriating her, his retorts made her feel bold and childish. Something about him intrigues her, beneath his cold exterior was a warm person, 'Now where did that come from?!' her mind shouted, 'he's the enemy, the reason why she's locked up in here, the reason why her father is sick worrying about her, and the reason why she's feeling the way she does right now, confused dazed, and enamored. She confused for the reason she couldn't quite put a finger on. Dazed for she was living a dream like state when she's with him, and enamored when his charms are getting on her nerves.  
  
"Because you're a child,"  
  
"I'm eighteen, anyone would take me" she retorted. But then the words came out as an insult to her. She was advertising herself, for goodness' sake. Now, he would think of her as a whore, 'Wait, I don't care what he thinks, It's better this way'  
  
Aoshi saw the regret in her eyes after she spoke those words even if it was just a change in seconds. The girl thinks she's winning this game by being flirty and all, but guess what? She wouldn't, she couldn't. "Yes, anyone, but not me,"  
  
"Why hold me captive when you wouldn't take me?" she replied. Her gaze intently holding his.  
  
"Because I'm waiting for you to grow-up,"   
  
"That won't happen, you'll just tire of me and you don't have any use of me…"  
  
"That I'm possibly not sure," he wickedly told her.  
  
She stood-up readying herself to leave when someone glinted from nowhere. She scanned the room, 'maybe it was just my imagination' she thought. But something inside told her it was not. Again, she scanned the room but to no avail, she saw none. Then it hit her, something was missing, something was not their…Then she scanned her body, stopped when she realized what was missing; the necklace. She faced him, only the necklace will glitter when light reflected on it.   
  
"Looking for these," he held the necklace up. The little sunlight made it glitter. The necklace was simple, a silver wire and pendant whose body is adorned by diamonds. He was shocked when he saw it last night. The jewelry was a find but it made him wonder why the girl is wearing such wealth in this impoverished land. Her appearance was not that of a regular girl, her beauty was sophisticated, untamed and pure. Then it hit him, 'she could be a royal, thrown of to somewhere for protection'. He planned on extracting the truth from her that's why he invited her to eat with him.  
  
Kaoru was shocked, then, stunned, and mad at the same time if that's possible. 'How dare he take that of her body?!' . The necklace was her father's heirloom, it was passed onto to their generation. It was the last thing her father held dear, the very treasure he kept all his life. "Give me that back!" she shouted.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"I'm no one,"  
  
She started walking at his direction, resolute at getting the jewelry her father gave her. "Please, give that back to me," she pleaded  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"Please,"  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"Please," blue eyes was pleading, she didn't want to answer his question, the necklace was on her mind, no more, no less. Tears was beginning to form, and one by one, they fall. Seeing that he, the captain, was somehow distracted by those, she saw this as an opportunity to get the necklace back. She went on him, but his reflexes was fast and he managed to evade the attack she was determined to give to get the necklace back.  
  
Fighting  
  
Wrestling  
  
Evading  
  
Weak attempts  
  
Thud!  
  
Due to the cat fight Kaoru ensued, Aoshi lost his balanced and fell back on the cot bringing with him the necklace and the defiant Kaoru. They fell on a compromising position but the girl didn't care. Still, she continued fighting him, unable to get what she wants, Kaoru lashed out to lad and thus falling short, landing on the cot. Aoshi, on the other hand, was busy stifling her attempts that ended on him being on top of her. When they felt aware of their compromising position, it made them stop for a little but Kaoru have little different plans in mind. She lashed again, and somehow, she got what she wanted. But Aoshi pinned her down before she can get-up.  
  
She was wriggling and moving beneath him, but his body was larger and heavier, making her attempt fall in vain. "Who are you?" he asked her yet again, his eyes devoid of the playfulness it displayed awhile ago.   
  
Kaoru being trained as fighter knew when a person is serious or not. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru, my father is a doctor, my mother was a daughter of a merchant, and Now let me go!"  
  
"You're lying,"  
  
"No, I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Shinomori," A voice was heard, and that was how Hajime Saitoh, the general, saw them. Aoshi on top of Kaoru, pinning her down, with his gi slightly open, and Kaoru beneath Aoshi with her kimono widely departed at the legs.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the review…  
  
Please pardon the mistakes…Anybody here who wants to beta-read my work e-mail me.  
  
Maleena 


	4. Lihim na Pagtingin Crushes

PASSING BELLS

An Alternative Universe Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot. The Title of the story was taken from another book. The characters were created by Watsuki Nobuhiro-sama for the hit series Ruruoni Kenshin. As for me, the plot was original; the characters may become a little OOC because this is an AU fic.

SORRY for the long wait. Got some personal problems I needed to sort out. Thanks for the wonderful reviews… J

Chapter Three

"Shinomori," A deep masculine voice echoed in the room.

Shinomori, Aoshi did not bother to look up to see who was the owner of the voice. He knew it too well to forget. The smirk and the intimidating tone that the 'supposed' trespasser used was enough for him to know who the intruder was. It was none other than his superior; Saitoh, Hajime, the general of the troops that was dispatched in Korea. Still, Aoshi remained in the same position. He made no attempts of freeing the girl even though it was evident that the poor being was writhing violently beneath him. He just silently wished that the 'intruder' would just go away and leave him be.

"Is that the way you greet your superior, Shinomori-san?" Amber eyes narrowed at the sight before him. Saitoh, Hajime was not at all pleased when he saw his number one soldier deeply engaged in a very private session with a "Yujo". But the thing that slightly caught him off-guard was that this particular soldier was not acknowledging his presence. 'What an arrogant ass' he thought.

Saitoh, Hajime was known for his menacing demeanor all-over the military world. He was the best, if not one of the best generals around. His principles ran high. He never betrayed his countrymen in exchange of money and his loyalty was of one person alone; the emperor. His experiences in warfare made him one of the most valuable men in the country along with the others such as the equally famous Hitokiri Battousai, the twin Blades from Aizu; Takatsuki Gentatsu and Takimi Shigure, among others. Saitoh Hajime was once the leader of the infamous Shinsen-gumi but he was immediately offered a position in the government after the restoration. As much as he hated the government, Saitoh felt that he should do something to honor his fallen comrades. He was also a very appealing man, contrary to the belief of his soldiers, Saitoh Hajime was very popular among the opposite sex. Every now and then, when he was still in service with the shogunate, Saitoh would get indecent proposals from the ladies in the chamber. He also had his shares of sexual adventures but it stopped when he decided to tie the knot with his gentle and docile wife, Tokio. 

With black hair, amber eyes and a towering stature, Saitoh Hajime was one of the most good-looking army generals in town. Aside from his good looks, he was also known for his calculative, manipulative and arrogant ways. He loved the feeling of being superior. He wanted everyone to bow to him, unlike those who enjoyed playing the underdog, Saitoh liked it when a person emanated fear from within. And, he hated it when a person would not do just that.

Shinomori Aoshi felt a deep chill down his spine when he heard the rhetorical question. Still, he remained in the same position. His passive eyes gaped at the girl's turquoise pair of vision. He could still feel the molten gaze of his superior boring onto them. 'So, the mibu is enjoying the show' he thought. He had hoped that his defiance sent the signal that he did not want to disturb. But it did not, the mibu was playing its game on him. 'Let's see who'll get tire of these silly games'

Kaoru was startled not by the deep masculine voice that interrupted their little 'tug-of-war' but by what had just transpired between her and her captor Shinomori Aoshi. She suddenly found herself crushed, writhing, and panting for breath beneath Shinomori's larger and taller frame. She suddenly felt the proximity of Shinomori's face to hers and the uncomfortable position they shared. Aware of the presence of a third party, Kaoru scanned the tent and immediately saw the owner of the voice. 'Kuso!' she thought. She eyed him from the corners of her eyes. She saw him picked a cigarette in his pocket and comfortably sat himself into the nearest cot inside the tent. She was positive that this man was Shinomori's superior because of what he asked Shinomori earlier.

'Why aren't you moving' she silently thought. She looked at Shinomori's eyes, looked for an answer but she found none. Yes, he was staring at her but his eyes were as passive as ever, it did not reveal anything. She tried moving against him. She tried pushing him away but his stronger and more athletic physique prevented her from doing so.

Saitoh was irritated by the fact that this soldier was not affected by his presence. He'd known that Shinomori Aoshi was a cold and uncaring man. But he was never disrespectful of his superiors. 'Do you fancy this bitch that much?' he smirked. He'd known the boy for a while. He was aware of the boy's infamous family, knew of his demeanor, achievements and attitude. He was with the boy when he entered military school. He was his teacher in one area of study; artillery. While he knew of the boy's reputation with women, he never really saw the boy's interest in women grew. Like most of the fine soldiers in the army, he himself had his shares of womanizing but this boy, Shinomori never shared the same passion. But his musings were cut short when he saw the girl moved beneath the soldier. He was losing his patience for these kinds of games. 

"Shinomori," Saitoh started. He took along puff from his cigarette before he continued, "You can continue your perverted deeds after we've talked about the plans about the villagers of Kilchu."

Shinomori Aoshi looked up to the man who sat at the far right of the tent. The older leered at him. Aoshi, was embarrassed but did not show it, stood up, straightened himself and saluted to his superior. He had completely forgotten of his duties in the village. He had forgotten that a number of villagers were starting to form private armies that would fight against them.

"I never knew a yujo could make a soldier forget his training." Saitoh stood-up. He took another long puff of his cigarette, "Next time, you should know your priorities. You are sent here for a reason and that reason is to give glory back to Nippon."

"Sumimasen, Taicho-san. Forgive me of my misdeeds." Aoshi quietly uttered in a very low voice.

Saitoh readied himself to leave the tent when he took one last look at Shinomori's Yujo. She was a beautiful thing; with black long hair, alabaster skin and turquoise eyes, surely she was a sight to behold. But it was not a reason for his best soldier to get distracted. 'Tomorrow, after he tire of her, I will settle this distraction.' He thought.

"Shinomori, I expect you at my tent in twenty minutes." His voice was sharp and authoritative. "And, be careful of flowers, some of them may look beautiful on the outside but stinky on the inside" he stated, "A rose is like a poison, Shinomori, it may be beautiful but its deadly." With those final words, Saitoh Hajime left the tent.

Aoshi knew of what was Saitoh Hajime was talking about. He knew of the reason why spoke those words in front of this Kamiya girl. 'Myoujin, he might have given reports directly to the general.' His captain was just being practical. The Kamiya girl might be a prisoner but she could be a spy. Her father was a Japanese but her native land was Korea and her loyalty was that of Korea.

"Mou! You Japanese are a bunch of lunatics!" Kaoru exclaimed. It startled Shinomori but she did not care. She was the one insulted by Shinomori's useless mind games. She was the one who was offended by the general. She was the one who lost her dignity when that superior of his walked into the tent. She was angry, yes! She was angry, angered by what had happened. Sure, he had saved her from those perverts' grasp days before but it was not enough for him to humiliate her this way.

"Yujo!" Kaoru asked, "I am no Yujo," she stated, by now Kaoru has straightened herself. She was standing in front of him. Her hand rested on her hips. Beads of perspiration formed on her forehead. Her lips had a reddish hue. "I may be a prisoner, your prisoner but I will never be your yujo, Shinomori-san"

Aoshi was still quiet. He was not moving from his position. He only stared at her. His cold eyes bore onto her. He wanted to say something but his cold demeanor would not allow him to participate in such a brawl. He just stared at her, scrutinized everything about her. Her soiled kimono from the evening's activity revealed an ample amount of alabaster skin. He had longed to bed her, but the thought that she might be a spy nagged him.

"Shinomori-san, why? Why bring me here? I have no use in here." Kaoru asked in a rather loud voice. She wanted to be free, to be on her ailing father's side.

Silence

"If you are looking for woman to bed, then there are for more beautiful girls in Kilchu. I can get you one if you want." She continued, "Far more exquisite, experienced and enticing…" she bit her lip, waiting for his response, she did not want to sound like she was pleading but the moment needed for it. She wanted to flee from this place, away from these lunatics.

Silence

"Please, Shinomori-san," She pleaded once again, "I know you are a kind-hearted man."

Silence

"Please."

Silence

"Onegai." She walked up to him. She tugged at the sleeves of his gi.

"Damare." The tall officer quietly ordered. "Woman, I don't know what trick you are tying to pull off but I am tired of your insolence towards me and my race."

Kaoru was too stunned to reply. She did not now how to respond to his accusations. Her mind was shouting the pain and the poverty her people were experiencing because of his race. But she found herself tongue-tied.

"Woman, I am warning you," Aoshi taunted in a very dangerous voice, "If I caught you spying…" he paused, " then I will assure you, that it will be my sword who's going to kill you at the end of the day."

"Nani?" Kaoru choked, "Spying?" she asked, her voice was starting to crack. "How dare you accuse me of such things?" she countered.

Silence

"You bring me here as a prisoner…"

"Prisoner?" Aoshi asked, "For all I know, you and your people planned all of this."

"How dare you!" her voice has risen up from a coarse whisper, "my father is dying, why would I waste my time spying on you when someone dear to me is dyi---"

"Woman," Aoshi interrupted, "I do not care."

"Why you---" again, Kaoru was rudely interrupted by the creaking sound of the tent's entrance.

Myoujin Yahiko entered the tent. He was wearing a gi and a hakama similar to those of Shinomori Aoshi, only of different color.

Aoshi and Kaoru both stared at the boy in front of them. Aoshi remained passive as the boy saluted to him. He waved his hand and the boy took it a sign to be at ease.

Yahiko swallowed hard. The captain was intently staring at him. He flinched inwardly. He was uncomfortable under the unforgiving gaze of his superior. He was waiting for his speak when he realized that his captain was a man of few words. 'Geez! But he was sure talkative when It comes to this girl' he thought.

"Shinomori-san, Saitoh-san said he will just meet you tomorrow with the other hitokiris."

"Nani?" Aoshi asked the boy in front of him.

"Saitoh-san said that---"

"I know what Saitoh-san had said, what I meant was why are there hitokiris involved in the meeting?"

"I…I…I…don't know…" the boy stuttered.

"You don't know?" Aoshi asked in the same cold voice. He knew of the Hitokiris reputation when it came to war and battle. But he did not know why the emperor started sending them into Korea. 'I thought the emperor eliminated the samurai clan,' he thought. The hitokiris were eliminated from the army, they were replaced by soldiers that can wield guns and swords at the same time.

"Gomen, Shinomori-san, but I don't really know."

"Who are the hitokiris present in the meeting tomorrow?" Aoshi asked, his voice devoid of any emotion even though he was feeling tense.

"From what I've gather, according to the General's soldiers, the emperor had sent 10 hitokiris, two for every region."

Aoshi stared at him, urging him to continue. He was intently listening on the boy's report.

"One of the twin blades in Aizu was assigned in our area…" he paused. He was waiting for captain's response.

"Go on," Aoshi sensed that the boy was waiting for a response.

"Takatsuki Gentatsu arrived just now, while we are still waiting for the other hitokiri."

He looked at the boy. His eyes still fixated on the boy's face.

"The other hitokiri is the infamous Hitokiri Battousai."

Aoshi's eyes widened a little bit. It went unnoticed by the people inside the tent. Hitokiri Battousai was the most powerful hitokiri. He wondered why such powerful man was sent to his area of designation.

"Anou, Shinomori-san,"

He looked at the boy, "Nani?"

"Aside from the two hitokiris, the emperor also sent some kendo-practicing warriors."

"Really?"

"One of them arrive a few hours ago, his name is Sagara Sanosuke."

"Okay, that's enough." Aoshi ordered.

"H..Hai" the boy stuttered.

Yahiko took notice of the surroundings before him. The tent of his captain was a mess. The blankets were strewn all over the place. The girl was also intently listening on their conversation 'Che, she must that spy the general was talking about!' he thought. The general, after he visited the captain a few minutes ago, gave out orders about watching a yujo round the clock. He glared at her and to his utter surprise the girl also gave him the same stare. "Anou, Captain?" he started.

"What?"

"The general said that the girl should be guarded round the clock for security reasons."

Kaoru's eyes nearly popped-out of it socket when she heard the order. She wanted to strangle Shinomori. If she was to be guarded round-the-clock, how could she escape and flee back to the safe haven of her father.

"Guard her, Myoujin." Brown eyes were wide in disbelief. Yahiko did not anticipate the order that Shinomori-san gave him. He was a soldier not a babysitter. He wanted to protest but Shinomori Aoshi was his superior and military courtesy ran high in the camp. He sighed in defeat. He was about to motion the girl out of the captain's tent when a Shinomori Aoshi spoke.

"Myoujin, wait outside the tent."

Kamiya Kaoru stared at him in disbelief. Here she was, standing alone in a room with an enemy treating her like rag doll that he can use whenever he needed company. She waited for him to talk first but she was so pissed that she started talking in an unintelligent manner.

Aoshi was getting tired of all the non-sense that just transpired. He wanted to rest and he wanted nothing to do with the girl. He asked her because he wanted to return the necklace he took away from her a while ago. He reached it in his pocket and threw it in front of the girl. The girl stopped bickering and slowly knelt down to pick the jewelry. Again, she stared at him, with eyes that spoke of gratitude.

"I…I…" she stammered.

"Go to sleep. I'm too tired to listen with you protest." Aoshi started walking towards the bed.

Kaoru looked at her palm. She fingered the necklace her father had given her. She looked at it and hey eyes began to welled-up with tears. She looked at Shinomori's retreating form. She smiled, a genuine smile. 'Thank you' she gingerly thought. She just stood there at stared at Aoshi's back. She wanted to say thank but Aoshi was not in the mood to listen to her.

Kaoru slowly walked out of the tent. She took hold of the tent's flap when she looked back at Shinomori's back. Her eyes were gentle and devoid of the anger she felt earlier. "Thank you, Shinomori" with that as her final words, Kamiya Kaoru left Aoshi Shinomori alone. (well, for the mean time, that is.)

Unknown to her, Aoshi Shinomori was still wide-awake when she uttered those words. He felt her eyes on him, the gentleness it showed and the gratitude it served. But he chose to ignore it. Instead, he just closed his eyes and slept for another awaited him.

Yahiko threw the girl out of her reverie. He waited for a very long time before the girl came out of the tent. She was smiling when she walked out of the makeshift room contrary to what he had heard minutes ago. He stared at her for moment before he uttered a "let's go".

Yahiko and Kaoru were silently walking towards the girl's tent when Yahiko bumped into someone. Yahiko was busy glaring at the girl for him to notice the body he collided with. "Kuso!" he exclaimed.

"Gomen." Yahiko looked-up to see the person he bumped with. It was a man. He was taller than Shinomori-san. His dark locks were kept in a weird style. His eyes were a deep hue of blue. But unlike those of his captain, the stranger's eyes were warm and accommodating. He carried two swords; a long one and as well as a short one. He was wearing a blue gi and a white hakama with striped of blue on bottom. He was also wearing an armband that reached near his elbow joints. He was fairly handsome, in a complete boyish way. He reminded Yahiko of those samurais he saw ten to twelve years ago. 'Could he be one of those hitokiri? he excitedly thought. 'Nah,' his mind answered his own question. 'He's too young to be a hitokiri."

Kaoru could not help it but stare at the stranger before her. They were headed to the tent when Yahiko bumped into a guy. She tried giving the younger boy warning but it was too late. She had heard of the boy's shrieked when she took notice of the stranger's weird appearance. She took in of his clothes, 'he looks so different from the men around camp' she thought. She also noticed the swords he was carrying. It was different from those Shinomori was carrying. He was different but in a beautiful way. 'Now, where did that come from?" Kaoru shook her head in a very animated way.

"Gomen," the stranger apologized again. "I did not see you coming" he smiled sheepishly. He bowed to Kaoru and smiled at Yahiko.

Kaoru blushed at the gesture. The guy was such a gentleman. He was so different from Shinomori. He was different from the Japanese men around camp.

"Who are you?" Yahiko roughly demanded. He was ready to pull out his gun at this impostor. The stranger was not a hitokiri, he had heard of the hitokiris great senses. This guy was like the most stupid swordsmen in the world. Suddenly, he noticed the guy's right hand had crept up to the hilt of his katana. But he was still smiling at Kaoru. 'Could it be?' Yahiko thought.

"Who are you?" he demanded again, "Are you a spy?"

"A spy?" the stranger laughed, "Watashi wa Takatsuki Gentatsu." He politely bowed at Yahiko and Kaoru.

"No way!" Yahiko exclaimed. "You're lying."

"Iie," the stranger shook his head "You can even ask your general."

Yahiko wanted to ask some more questions but the woman beside him was his number one priority as of the moment. He watched her from the corners of his eye. He noticed that she was getting restless and he decided that it was best to take her down the quarters where others guards could keep an eye on her.

"Gomen, Takatsuki-san" Yahiko politely bowed. "it seems that I can't entertain you right now because I have a few business to attend to." He stated, "Watashi wa Myoujin Yahiko, dozo yoroshiku" he bowed again.

"dozo yoroshiku." Gentatsu smiled. "But then who is the woman?" he politely inquired.

"Shinomori-san's woman of the moment." Kaoru wanted to protest but she knew that she would just get in trouble if she does so.

"Shinomori?" Gentatsu asked, "Shinomori Aoshi? The captain?"

"Hai."

"I see, well, what is her name?"

"I am not allowed to say it. Gomen." Yahiko lied.

"Kamiya, Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru suddenly interrupted.

"Kaoru?" Gentatsu repeated, "What a wonderful name." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Sumimasen, Takatsuki-san but Shinomori-san gave me strict orders to bring her to the quarters, I'm afraid we must go." Yahiko interjected.

"Hai hai." Gentatsu smiled. "Nice meeting you, Kamiya-dono."

"Eh?" Kaoru was shocked. He was so formal and respectful it made her heart skipped a beat.

"oyasumi nasai, Kamiya-dono"

"Hai" Kaoru managed to say yes.

With that, Takatsuki Gentatsu left them.

End of Chapter Three

Author's Note: It's been a year since I last updated. Gomen. Ohhh, and I added a few characters. This will be a love triangle (ahem, ahem, not again! Sorry) but not with Kenshin, but with Gentatsu Takatsuki (he's from the movie, the one Kenshin killed and his friend avenged his death!) I just love that guy. (sorry to the Kenshin fans). Sano will be in this fic along with Megumi. Let's see I'm planning to do a version on syempre (of course) my lemon scenes. I want to make a poll. Of you happen to like gentatsu tell me please. If you want a picture, leave a message and I will send a gentatsu pic. I really love that guy. So, I'm really sorry to the kenshin fans. Also, for those who want to get in touch, just add e-mail me at To my kababayans outhere reading this fic, iwan naman kayo ng message in Filipino, nakakaaliw makabasa ng Filipino message!

The Poll is all about Kaoru…I want Gentatsu to deflower Kaoru first but I want to leave it to you guys… Aoshi or Gentatsu…?

Do you want Gentatsu to die or not? Please no… hehehe (I'm pretty biased about him, but tentatively this fic is all about A+K with hints or a chocfull of G+K!

Lastly, I'm back writing for good. I'll try my best to eliminate wrong grammars…in the story proper. I'm too tired to correct my grammar in the author's notes.

Translations: Damare –Shut up Sumimasen – Sorry Gomen – Gomen Watashi wa – I am Oyasumi nasai – Good Night dozo yoroshiku – please to meet you

Now for those who left a review, its about time I thank you.

Emma, cutiemachan, sweetyfanfic, jenny, d-strike (I so love your fanfics!), Cynthia, luv's lyric, kura-sama, Emerald princess, super, serenityblossom, agaxris (nabisto nga, kababayan!) bamboobaby, Starian princess, lilasadogurl, angelicm, satu-chan, Zoe, Orchidaceae, AngelofDeath10 (yes, Aoshi deserves to be a royal blood, he looks like one.) whiterabbit5, MassaonaMizu (musta kababayan), XxsilentxxDreamerxX, Randomxthought, glasclach, Monou Hakkai (yes, Aoshi is good in bed, well in this story, he is.) Alli, Blondie, FHB (thanks a lot) Kakashi-fan (I have a kakashi-fic, do check it out sometime) belledaynight (great fic!), Lizzie, Nukegirl. 


	5. are you that somebody?

PASSING BELLS 

An Alternative Universe Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot. The Title of the story was taken from another book. Watsuki Nobuhiro-sama created the characters for the hit series Ruruoni Kenshin. As for me, the plot was original; the characters may become a little OOC because this is an AU fic.

Being a love struck puppy made me a diligent writer and a worry-free person. Now that my love life is blooming, I guess it'll give me more inspiration to write waffy novels such as this one. HeheheJ

Chapter Four

"Oyasumi nasai, Kamiya-dono" "Hai" Kaoru managed to say yes.

The tall samurai eyed the stammering girl in front of him. 'So, she's the one.' He thought; 'she's quite a beauty' he smiled. He had heard of the girl's beauty' when he came to see Saitoh, the general. It seemed that the general developed certain hatred towards the woman.

Takatsuki Gentatsu arrived at the camp a few hours ago. Boarded in a private ship that took them to the shores of Korea, Gentatsu hurriedly went to his designated camp to meet the commanding officer, Saitoh Hajime. It seemed that the government needed the services of the Hitokiris in conquering the neighboring land, North Korea. Although he hated the present government, the pay from this mission promised a very, very satisfying life for him. It also gave them the chance to regain their family honor that was lost in the recent war. The emperor summoned him two days ago along with a very famous hitokiri from the capital, Himura Battousai.

He was busy scanning the site when he saw the unlikely couple walking around camp. He first noticed the boy. The young soldier was barely out of his mother's milk bed. But the ki of the boy was impressive. It wielded power but it was raw. He sensed the immediate danger. 'So, the government's military program is not that bad' he thought to himself. He was always in doubt of the government's ability to produce strong and rigid soldiers but that boy was beyond his years. 'Hmm, pretty impressive.'

The boy was also carrying a sword. It could be that the boy was of Samurai Lineage due to the katana that hung in his waist. Gentatsu's sharp eyes easily took notice of the intricate carvings in the hilt of the katana. He was positive that the carving were from Hokkaido, a once threshold of the samurais. 'This boy is getting interesting' he raised his left eyebrow, emphasizing the thought that crossed his mind. But what really caught his attention was the girl that has locks darker than the night.

The girl was short and slender. She reminded him of his dear departed sister. They may not look exactly alike but something within her reminded him of his Toki-chan.

Gentatsu slowly closed his eyes and snippets of memories haunted his mind. He remembered people that he killed, the pleading voices of women and children, the hunger, the blood, and the wastes war. But what really haunted him the most was the cry of his dear sister. She was so young, vibrant and alive when a horrible accident took her away from him.

" Oni-chan," a young girl with green eyes pleaded, "make it stop."

Gentatsu shook his head. He didn't want to hear the voice of his dying sister. It was too painful for him. He was too scarred to remember it. He wanted the voice to stop haunting him. It was just too hard for him but they won't stop, the voices won't just disappear. She won't just leave him alone. 'Forgive me dear sister.'

Gentatsu was about to be pulled away from reality when a voice took him out of his cold reverie.

"Takatsuki-san," a cold ominous voice addressed him.

Blue eyes met cold amber; people with strong senses noticed that the powerful ki emanated by the two. Both wore the same kind clothing and both carried swords. They were similar in many ways but their physical features contrasted one another. They were like water and fire, equally powerful. The taller man had dark midnight locks while the shorter man's locks were scarlet, like a curtain of blood that cascaded his back. Their eyes spoke volumes of hostility but sustained a familiarity.

"Himura-san, so nice of you to be here." Gentatsu smiled at the shorter man, flashing his pearly whites in an intimidating manner. "What earned me the pleasure of your company?"

"Hn." The smaller man grunted. "I have no business with you but the Mibu wants to see the both of us."

"I thought that the meeting was cancelled?"

"It was an order from the general." Came a quiet reply.

"So you follow orders now from the mibu, eh?"

"What I do, and who I follow is none of your business, hitokiri." The smaller man started walking without looking if the other hitokiri was following him.

'Such an odd man," Gentatsu thought.

Gentatsu walked silently. He was observing the camp's different kinds of tent. The tent gave away the identity of its inhabitants. The high-ranking officials stayed at the bigger tents while the regular soldiers stayed at smaller ones. 'I wonder where will I be staying?' Gentatsu silently asked himself while he eyed the nearby tent full of girls. 'Might as well make my stay worth it'. He smiled wistfully, imagining the different things he'll do with the beautiful ladies once the meeting was over.

Takatsuki Gentatsu was a certified playboy. He was quite the charmer when he was still in Aizu, wherever he went girls would just throw themselves at him. It was his cheerful demeanor and funny humor, aside from his astonishingly good looks, that attracted girls to the dangerous hitokiri. He was not the type of man who liked to brag about his achievements etc. also; being the charmer that he was gave him an advantage when it came to his line of work. Extracting vital information was easy because of his outgoing and his "sincere" personally that could easily attract the geishas of high-ranking government officials. He could easily get crucial information and have some pleasure while doing it.

Hajime Saitoh sniffed his cigarette while he waited for his visitors to arrive. He had summoned the two hitokiris and the captain, Shinomori to discuss the security of the camp. Somehow, the presence of the girl worried him about the defensive line of the army. Here they were, conquering a country at day and ravishing a certain native at night. It did not make any sense and that was the reason why Saitoh was so agitated. If one beauty could infiltrate the camp then ten others could do the same. He wanted this to end, as soon as possible. Any distractions would easily give the enemy an upper hand.

"Do you know why Saitoh-san wants to see us?" the tall hitokiri asked the smaller guy beside him while smiling innocently.

Himura Kenshin looked at Gentatsu, his eyes narrowed at the annoying hitokiri. He hated the hitokiri beside him; Takatsuki Gentatsu was a walking a contradiction. The guy was an outstanding killing machine that could rival his skills but when not in a battlefield, the guy acted like he could not harm a single soul and that made him wary of the tall hitokiri's presence. Often, those who looked harmless on the outside were the most brutal, manipulative, and ruthless of all.

"Just walk and stay out of my face…" the red-haired assassin quietly replied.

"Ne, Himura-san, what's with the attitude?" Gentatsu loved teasing the Battousai. The smaller man personified the typical hitokiri; cold and unforgiving and irritating the mighty-Battousai was a good pre-occupation. Sure, they were enemies when the war began in Japan. But after the new government started its administration Gentatsu tried putting the bad memories of the war behind.

"…"

After minutes of walking and one-sided conversations on Gentatsu's part have passed. The two hitokiris arrived in a tent that was guarded by three soldiers. The tent was bigger than the tents surrounding the camp. It was evident that the one who inhabited this tent was a high-ranking government official. 'Why give that vital information away' the Battousai disgustedly thought. Anyone who would try to attack the camp would have known that the tent belonged to a very important person.

"We're here for the general" Gentatsu smiled at the young soldier guarding the front door.

"Who is it?"

"I'm Takatsuki Gentatsu and---"

"We're the Hitokiris that arrived from Japan." Kenshin interrupted the tall swordsman. The boy gulped when he found out their identities.

"Hai, the general is waiting for you inside with the captain."

The boy opened the flap of the tent and the two hitokiris went in.

"Saitoh-san," Gentatsu called the general. The tent was well furnished; two cots, a table, and an ample stock of chairs. The general motioned them in. He instantly noticed the tall captain sitting comfortably across Saitoh.

Gentatsu had known Shinomori Aoshi from childhood. The captain came from a very affluent samurai family. It was just natural for Gentatsu to come across the young captain's path. Gentatsu's father had fought hand in hand with Aoshi's. But unlike Aoshi, he chose to become a deadly hitokiri than train in the military academy the new government funded.

When the new visitors where comfortably seated Saitoh started discussing some of the security measures to be followed in camp. He gave the hitokiris a few assignments than could pre-occupy them. He also gave strict orders about bringing native women on camp that raised some eyebrows.

"Demo, Saitoh-san, we're healthy and we're active," Gentatsu objected, "and suppressing our natural needs is way out of the question." He looked at Aoshi; he wanted to see his reaction on Saitoh's orders about "women". But the captain remained passive and seemed uninterested.

"Is that the only reason why you called for a meeting?" Battousai asked. He didn't know the importance of this meeting; it revolved around women and more women. Aside, from giving them the permission to train and command some of the military unit, the meeting was not that urgent and timely. He guessed that Saitoh was nursing his pride because his prized captain went bonkers with a girl. Rumors had it that his captain snubbed him while going at it with some yujo.

"If you're done giving orders," the smaller hitokiri started, "Then may I ask the general to end this meeting." He finished coldly.

"Iie," Saitoh puffed, "far from over Battousai." He again took a puff, "I want you to guard the woman."

"What woman?" Gentatsu asked his curiosity was killing him. Saitoh did not give him an answer with his remark and why was he so interested in that Kamiya girl.

"The first prisoner, the bla---"

"I have Myoujin guarding the girl" Aoshi quietly interrupted the general. Saitoh was going on his nerves. What happened earlier was not a big deal, 'Why fuss over it.' He thought.

"Why, captain, I didn't know you're here," Saitoh mocked, "I thought your mind was elsewhere."

"Sir," Aoshi looked at Saitoh's eyes "I gave Myoujin strict orders with regards to the security of the girl."

"Iie," Saitoh narrowed his eyes to Aoshi, "I want a keen eye on this one."

If Aoshi objected on the general's decision he made no signs of making it obvious.

"Any other questions, Captain?" Aoshi remained silent and did not dare question his superior.

Unknown to them, Gentatsu took a certain interest in the exchange of Saitoh and Shinomori. It was evident that Saitoh did not like Shinomori's pre-occupation with the girl. 'Hmmm, is she that destructive to you, Mibu?' He thought.

Saitoh inhaled deeply and drank Sake from his cup. "Battousai, your duty officially starts tomorrow." He smiled wickedly and took a look with the captain in front of him before facing the red-haired hitokiri "I want you to guard the girl round the clock, if she does something suspicious then you take care of her."

Kenshin wanted to object on this assignment. He was not good at girls and he would never be good with them. He felt uncomfortable dealing with them. He looked at Gentatsu from across the table. Hoping that the flirtatious hitokiri would take this job. "Hai,"

"Saitoh-san,"

All eyes were on Gentatsu. 'Good' he thought, "It seemed that the girl is of importance to you" he started, "if you want I would gladly take on the duty you have for Himura-san…"

"Nani?" Saitoh asked the taller hitokiri. He had heard of Takatsuki's reputation when it comes to women and his unbelievable skill in extracting information from women. He pondered for a while, it might be more practical leaving the girl in Battousai's charge but with the skill Takatsuki has with women it might be possible for them to know the real intention of the girl.

"I was saying if I could take on---"

"I know what you mean" he drank another cup of sake, "sure you can, if that's okay with the Battousai."

Aoshi's eyes wandered from Takatsuki to Saitoh and to Saitoh to the Battousai. He did not understand what was with the girl he took out from Kilchu. He surely would have wish for the Battousai to guard the girl but no way in hell would he trust Takatsuki Gentatsu when it comes to woman. Saitoh would have realized it by now and he would probably use Takatsuki's charm to extract all possible information from the girl.

Kenshin looked at Takatsuki; his amber eyes boring onto his. He knew what Gentatsu was planning and he didn't care. He was glad that one was willing to do his assignment. He exhaled slowly and nodded at Takatsuki Gentatsu.

"So, it's settled." Gentatsu announced, "Are you okay with the idea of me guarding your woman, Shinomori-san?"

"Nani?" Saitoh asked again, "Shinomori's woman?"

"I had the chance to meet the girl we were talking about," Gentatsu started, "the boy introduced her as Shinomori-san's woman."

"Really now," Saitoh eyed the captain, his gaze was unforgiving "Tell me more."

"Well, I just thought that Shinomori-san might be uncomfortable with idea me guarding her woman." Gentatsu looked at Saitoh, then at Shinomori.

"She is not my woman, Takatsuki-san," Aoshi said in a deadly tone, "My soldiers got her while raiding a village the other day."

"Ahhh," Gentatsu innocently smiled amidst the clod gaze of Shinomori, "So, you don't mind me going in and out of her tent?"

"Iie" Aoshi replied, his cold gaze deeply holding the mocking gaze of the hitokiri. "Do anything as you please."

Kenshin interrupted their staring game when he asked Saitoh if he could be dismissed from the meeting.

"If you both are done discussing the woman then May I suggest everyone a toast before we all retire" Saitoh signaled the end of the meeting with a toast.

After the meeting Gentatsu immediately went to the tent of Kaoru. He saw the familiar face of the soldier guarding her a while ago. He intended to surprise the girl.

"Myoujin-san," Gentatsu called out.

Yahiko looked at the owner of the voice and recognized the tall hitokiri from before. He stood up and saluted.

"No need to be so formal, Myoujin-san," Gentatsu smiled. "How's your day so far?"

"Eh?" Yahiko stammered. He was not used to his superiors being nice to him.

"I asked you a question, Myoujin-san"

"Good, sir." Yahiko flushed, "Ummm, Is there anything I can do for you? Sir."

"Yes, there is one thing." Gentatsu waited for the boy to look at him.

"Why don't you go to rest and I'll take it from here." Gentatsu commanded.

"Eh?"

"I'll be guarding the girl from now on," he smiled, "that's an order from Saitoh-san."

"Demo, Shinomori-san said…"

"Don't worry about it," he smiled again, "he knows."

Before Yahiko could say anything, the tall hitokiri went inside and locked the flap of the tent. Sensing that he couldn't do anything anymore, he walked away from the tent and decided to report the events that just transpired to his captain.

"Captain," Yahiko called outside the tent.

"…"

Yahiko waited for a response but after a while he figured out that his captain might be sleeping. He started walking away when a voice from behind beckoned him.

"What is it, boy?" Aoshi asked the younger soldier.

Yahiko took a turn and walked to his captain. "I'm here to ask if Takatsuki-san got your permission with regards to the woman?"

"What do you mean?" Aoshi's eyes were passive.

"He went to the tent and had asked me to retire and rest."

"…"

Yahiko gulped, "I mean, Is it okay to leave the girl in Takatsuki-san's charge."

"…"

"Captain…"

"It's okay. Its no longer your duty to guard her, it's a direct order from the general."

"Hai." Yahiko stammered, "Sorry to disturbed you, captain."

Aoshi did not bother to look at the boy and just went straight inside his tent. And for the first time in his life, had difficulty sleeping.

Gentatsu stared at the sleeping girl's form. He smiled at what he gotten himself into. So far, this mission was the best. It packed all the necessary things of a remarkable assignment; intrigue, sex, scandal…'Hmmm, looks like I'll enjoy my stay here in Korea' he thought.

He just sat there, staring at the girl, admiring her body and beauty.

Kaoru woke up feeling revitalize and energized. The sleep helped her cope up with the stress and fatigue she experienced the day before. She looked up at the ceiling and realized that she was still in the tent. 'One more day in this hell hole' she disgustedly thought.

"Ohhh, I hate my life!" she shouted. She hated this kind of life. Everyone hated her for being an outsider, a prisoner of war. She wanted to be back on her father's ailing side. Back to the confines of her friends, to the safe haven of her home. Suddenly, memories of her village filled her mind when a voice brought her back to reality.

"Why so grumpy in the morning?" a deep masculine voice suddenly spoke. Kaoru was brought back into reality and she felt a chill running down her spine. She looked around and saw a man sitting on the far side of the tent.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru sat up. She clutched the blanket in front of her. She looked down at her state of being, checking if she was naked or something and she was not, "Thank you, Kami-sama." She uttered a silent prayer and dangerously eyed the man inside her tent.

The man slowly stood up and dusted himself and Kaoru immediately recognize the stranger from last night.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, alarmed.

The man did not reply and continued on walking towards her, "Don't come near me or else."

Gentatsu stopped in his tracks and smiled, "Ohayo! Kamiya-san"

Kaoru was dumbstruck. His smile was disarming. He had this boyish charm in him. 'Now where did that come from' Kaoru asked herself. "Takatsuki-san?"

"Hai,"

Kaoru still unsure of what to say asked the approaching guy, "What are you doing here?"

"I know you'd ask that," he smiled and sat himself on the same cot where Kaoru was still clutching blanket.

Kaoru didn't know what to do. The man was so near, he could do anything he want in an instant. But those haunting blue eyes transfixed her, "I asked you twice already."

"Really?" he smiled again his face neared hers "forgive me of my insolence, I was so caught up with your beauty," then he pulled away and innocently smiled.

Kaoru blushed. Here she was, bickering on what happened and yet blushing at a simple compliment an enemy paid her.

"Anou, Takatsuki-san, you haven't answered my---"

"Gentatsu."

"Eh?"

"Call me Gentatsu," he smiled again, " everybody calling me Takatsuki-san gives me the chills."

"Hai," she was caught off-guard. He was different from all the men in camp. He was so gentle and she felt at ease even though he trespassed her tent last night, "Gentatsu-san, I…I…" she stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"I was assigned here" Gentatsu stood-up and stretched his arms, "sitting there all night gave me the cramps." He complained but still had a smile on his face.

"assigned here?"

"Yes," he smiled again, this time he motioned for Kaoru to stand-up. "I could not let go of your beauty from last night," he smiled again, "So I asked the general if I can guard you…"

"Eh?" Kaoru managed to smile. Her face was getting all red from his teasing. "Surely, you wouldn't do that."

"I can, Kamiya-san" he nodded, "I ca---"

"Kaoru" Kaoru interrupted him, "Call me Kaoru"

Gentatsu looked at the blushing girl beside him. He was rather fond of her. She looked so innocent and he wanted to know how innocent she is or is she that naive.

"Kaoru-san, what are you doing today?" he asked her.

"I don't know," her shoulders slumped at his question, "I'm a prisoner here."

"Oh yes you are," Gentatsu joked but the girl in front of him didn't count it as a joke.

Kaoru's eyes waver for a moment, she was disappointed. She thought he was different but still he was the same, he treated her as a prisoner. She was about to go back in the cot when a hand caught hers.

"But not when I'm around" Kaoru's eyes were wide with shock. His hands felt so soft on her skin. She looked at their entwined hands and she saw him smiling.

"Eh?" Kaoru asked again, her face was red as a tomato.

"I don't consider you as a prisoner."

End of Chapter

Author's Notes:

And so the flirting begins. Haha, forgive me for the wrong grammars and missing letters. I did not check it, I'm too lazy to read it again twice. I need a beta reader. Hahaha, Did u like the chapter? Leave me a line in the review button…hehehe…

Also I'm making a fic about Gentatsu and Kaoru with Kenshin on the sidelines.

Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it, especially when people comment that I'm a good writer than frustrated wannabe writer (actually, I'm the latter.) Can I just share this bit of info? Last Wednesday (April 27, 2005) my boyfriend surprised me with 278 petals of roses encased in a light (very light) green jar. It was so meaningful because the 396 petals represented the days we've been together. I didn't know he cared that much! (I love you bunny!), so this chapter although its not that romantic goes for my bunny-wunnie! Oh and he even made a collage of our pictures together, God, I am so in love. I wish everyone reading this fic feels that same.

Reviews by people who cared enough to let me know how I am doing… ( I love you guys, I really do!)

Luv's-lyric- Did you wait that long? Sorry! Don't you just love it when a guy is irresitably cruel…Thanks for the kudos.

bernme68- Ahhh, gusto mo ba sa pinas? Sorry ah, kci my historical connection tska mas malapit sa target ko na timeline ung Korean-japanese war. Next time sa pinas, next fic ko my side trip sila sa pinas. Wait for that one, ha! With Gentatsu's pic, I posted a lot of pics sa A/K online yahoo group. Check it out ang papable ni papa gentatsu dun.

Anendee- Thank you very much for waiting. I'm not that angsty anymore but I will try to do my best! I luv yah!

DeathScythe07- Hmm, I'm also facing the same dilemma, they're both handsome and charming but this one will be A/K…

Belledaynight- the great belledaynight, I love everything you write and you're a good group keeper, very responsible. I can't blame you is gentatsu is so charming and all. Hehehe, I wish there's a guy out there like him.

Flaming amber- KABABAYAN, musta! Ayan, nag-update ako hindi n one year ang inabot.

d-strike- the magnificent fanfic writer who doesn't get writer's block, galing mo tlaga! Maganda ba yung plot…? Thanks for the kudos, I love you kababayan!

Massao-na-Mizu- how are you? High school k n b? Canada is working well for me, financially, school and romantically hehehe!

Hehehehe- I always use ur nick. Thank you…

Alexis Barnes- thanks for the review.

Jen- you're not dreaming I'm actually alive and kicking, thank you.

Orchidaceae- if gentatsu will deflower Kaoru it won't be force, that I'm sure. But stay put and you'll know who.

Goldmund- yes, gentatsu will be a you know temptation but feelings are involved on this one, darling… but I love you're comment you're such a mind-reader.

I love you all!


	6. Greener with the Scenery

_**PASSING BELLS**_

_An Alternative Universe Fan fiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot. The Title of the story was taken from another book. Watsuki Nobuhiro-sama created the characters for the hit series Ruruoni Kenshin. As for me, the plot was original; the characters may become a little OOC because this is an AU fic. _

**Okay, on with the story please…**

_**Chapter Five**_

Shinomori Aoshi woke up with a headache. Cold sweat was running down his forehead. His hair was a mess, ebony locks hung loosely above his eyes, shielding his vision of the early morning sunset. He lacked sleep and it was a first for him. He wasn't fond of staying up late, even when he was still in the military school. Sleep was a vital part of his life. It was his energizer, and usually, when he'd be deprived of his slumber; trouble ensues in different forms. _'Damn, Saitoh,' _he silently cursed the general. But he knew that it was not the man's fault he lost his forty winks. He just didn't want to admit how disturbed he was when…_'Forget it, she's probably smitten by now,'_ he expressionless thought and plopped down the cot to resume his sleep.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Kami" he silently muttered, _'can't they let me rest'_ he thought.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Aoshi was forced to stand up upon hearing the second strings of tap outside his tent. He had wanted to wring the neck of the person behind the tent's flap when he heard the familiar voice of his young soldier, Myoujin.

"Captain," the boy called out. "Captain,"

Aoshi called the boy and motioned for him to enter. He did not bother going outside and just went back to his cot. He sat there; his piercing gaze eyed every movement of the boy's. He just wanted to rest and the headache he was experiencing was making it difficult for him to stay awake and alert. "What is it, boy?" he asked the younger soldier, he wanted this conversation as soon as possible.

"The general wants you to meet the Battousai, Sir."

"What for?" He asked. Saitoh was one hell of a prick. Ever since he came back from the capital to visit the camp, Saitoh never failed to make his life miserable. He knew of the general's attitude but he never expected it to be this annoying; first, the non-sense issues with the girl. Second, the arrival of the hitokiris that nearly got to his nerves and lastly, the scrutiny of his every action.

"Security issues, Sir." The boy quietly replied. Yahiko noticed the wasted look his of his good-looking superior. The captain's gi was wrinkled from the possible tossing and turning in bed. His hakama was loosely tied and his hair was a total mess. His eyes, although it was still emotionless, held a tired look in it.

"…" Aoshi was quiet. He did not want to give his answer to boy. 'Damn security' he muttered to himself. He knew that this one was coming. He knew that Saitoh would never let him go for what he did last night. He could not just understand why Saitoh would do all these things for just a worthless girl_. 'Did I really hit a nerve this time?' _he asked himself, although he did not really care what Saitoh thought about them, still, it made him feel self-conscious and Saitoh fussing over his every actions did not help either.

Yahiko patiently waited for his captain to speak. After minutes of eternity, the tall captain stood and spoke, "Tell the Battousai to wait for me in the south wing of the camp." Aoshi took one look at the boy and nodded at him.

"The south wing, Sir?" Yahiko nervously asked.

"Are you deaf?" Aoshi narrowed his eyes. He did not like people questioning him. He'd had his share of questioning last night and this boy; this soldier was making him worst.

"But, Captain" Yahiko started, beads of cold perspiration. The cold, emotionless look his captain just gave him sent chills up and down his spine. "The…the…the…"

"What is it?" Aoshi's voice was dark and intimidating. Although, he was not looking at the boy and his attention was on the clothes in front of him, Aoshi could feel the boy's wavering ki. He liked putting people under his control. One thing that he liked in the military world was compliance, and when he meant people, it meant lots of them. "Did you lose your tongue, Myoujin?"

"Captain" Yahiko swallowed, "The south wing…" he swallowed again, "the general said that only Takatsuki-san have the permission in going there."

"Nani?" Aoshi asked, his hand letting of the black gi he was holding.

"The south wing has been turned into a place for prisoners of the war." Yahiko informed the captain who resumed his task at selecting clothes.

Aoshi stood up with a black gi and a whit hakama in his hands. "When did that happen?"

"Only this morning, Sir."

"Why is that?"

Yahiko felt at ease and continued relating the events that just happened a few hours ago. "Two natives were suspiciously lurking around the camp and the general had them captured." He paused, " Since the South wing is the farthest wing to the entrance and exit of the camp the general had it transformed to a prison."

"And what does the hitokiri have to do with it?" Aoshi was preparing to take a bath.

"Takatsuki-san, was the one guarding the girl, Sir."

"And so? What does it have to do with the prisoners and the restraining order?"

The boy gulped hard and answered, "Saitoh-san wanted someone who's, according to the his standards, cruel, uncompromising, unyielding and obstinate."

"And he sees that in the hitokiri?" Aoshi mordantly asked the boy.

"Anou…" Yahiko did not know what to answer.

"Forget it, Myoujin." Aoshi quietly commanded. "So, what is he up to now?"

"Sir?"

"The hitokiri, the one from Aizu…"

"Hai," Yahiko replied, "He asked the tailors if they can make a kimono for the girl."

"What girl?" Aoshi suddenly felt curious, even though he had the idea who it was, he still wanted a confirmation. "One of the chamber girls?"

"Iie,"

"Who?"

"The native girl." Yahiko quietly replied.

Aoshi looked at the boy. His eyes were passive. He opened the flap of the tent and commanded, "Go back to your post and send the Battousai my message."

"What message? Sir"

"Are you dumb or deaf?"

"Hai." The boy quickly replied and hurriedly went out of the tent. He did not know how to relay the message to the red-haired hitokiri. Walking away from the captain's tent, Yahiko silently muttered a short prayer.

Aoshi finished taking a bath and was dressed in a white and black ensemble. After having a late breakfast inside his tent Aoshi summoned Yahiko to ask for the updates regarding the general only to find out that Saitoh had left the camp early in the morning after giving the final orders. 'Good,' Aoshi felt light. At last, the looming general decided to go back to Pyong Yang.

It was still early to meet the Battousai, Aoshi noted. Although, it was around noon, he still didn't want to meet the Battousai. 'Let him wait, Hitokiris…' he thought with a slight shook of his head. He decided to check on his soldiers when something caught his eye and his fancy.

From across the courtyard, one could not easily dismiss the couple that was animatedly chatting with each other. The pair was composed of a male and a female. Both had ebony locks and were slender in nature. The man was predictably tall and two katanas hung at his side. Although, the war has ended and they were in a foreign country, some samurais still prefer carrying swords. He was appropriately dressed compared to his female companion. The girl was short in stature; her long hair flowed freely down her back. Her dress was not revealing anything but it was inappropriate for a place like a military camp where male hormones were raging and female companionship was scarce. The girl was wearing a simple white yukata. 'From last night?' Aoshi asked himself. He studied the Yukata for awhile and soon dismissed it as a new one, 'Probably from Takatsuki.' He thought.

Aoshi noted in disgust the way the hitokiri was smiling and flirting with the girl. Even from afar, one could say that the girl was greatly affected by the charisma of the older swordsman. 'What an idiot' he thought, wryly. He has a dry humor when it comes to flirting and courting girls. He felt that it was not needed, if the girl is willing then there's no need for quite foolishness and sweet words.

Aoshi smoothened his hair and continued his routine check-up, his eyes would sometimes, rather, from time to time, would fall on the girl from across the courtyard. _'Kamiya Kaoru…'_

His train of thoughts was interrupted when the tall hitokiri from across the courtyard called him.

"Shinomori-san," the tall hitokiri called out. Aoshi spun around to see who was calling him from across a distance and saw the waving swordsman. Aoshi did not bother acknowledging the presence of the couple and resumed walking.

'Baka' Aoshi thought.

"Mou," Kaoru sighed, "Anou…Gentatsu-san,"

Gentatsu stopped his waving and looked at the girl beside him. "Nani?" he softly asked girl.

Gentatsu and Kaoru were walking around camp when they saw the familiar face of the captain. Gentatsu had asked Kaoru for a walk after they had their breakfast of rice and fish. After their wonderful reunion in Kaoru's tent, Gentatsu, somehow, managed to persuade Kaoru to take a walk on her simple yukata.

Taking her out of the tent was not a problem because Saitoh had left earlier. After leaving with some instructions, the tall and gallant captain rode north and headed to Pyong Yang, the city capital. Their walk was filled with laughter, mostly on Gentatsu's part and Kaoru's blushing over the young swordsman kind compliments.

"Anou…" Kaoru started. She suddenly found delight in the cold ground before her. Every time she would take a look at the esteemed hitokiri, Kaoru could not help it but to blush. She did not want it to be that way, but his easy smile and funny antics started getting into her. He also made her self-conscious all of sudden. Although, spending time with him made her feel guilty, 'Am I betraying my father for spending time with this man?' she thought. True, she had only known him for a day, but she felt so familiar with him.

"What is it, Kaoru-san?" Gentatsu looked at the girl, worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Kaoru suddenly looked up and saw the gentlest pair of blue eyes. She immediately looked down and started, "I…I…I think it's not a very… good idea to call Shinomori-san?"

"Why'd you say so?"

Kaoru looked at him and blushed, "Anou…"

"He's a very nice guy, Kaoru-san." Gentatsu explained.

"Nice?" Kaoru asked aghast. All modest lost. She questioned herself if Gentatsu-san was talking about the same person who held her captive. "Gentatsu-san, I don't think we meant the same person." She stated. Her eyes suddenly full of suppressed anger or rather, irritation.

"Eh?" Gentatsu blankly asked. 'I thought she was Shinomori's woman,' he thought. "Why the hatred, Kaoru-san?" he gave a nervous laugh.

"Do you know the reason why I'm here, Gentatsu-san?" she asked in a very irked voice.

"Anou…" he started, "From what I heard, Kaoru-san," he did not dare finish it.

The sound of that man's name together with his damn general made Kaoru's blood boil. They were the reason she started hating everyone in this camp besides Gentatsu. He was the reason why she suffered. Every bad thing that happened to her for the past few days was the doing of that man named, Shinomori Aoshi. 'Bakayarou' Kaoru thought.

"That man," she started, her index finger pointed at Shinomori. "That man held me captive and would not let me see my father" she continued, "and…and…and he insulted me!" her face flushed, "He compared me to a child."

Gentatsu suppressed a laugh, 'Surely, this girl was one of a kind.' He had never met a girl able to resist the young captain's cold, calm look and this girl abhorred the young captain like he was a plague or something. 'Is this the reason why you're so interested in her, Shinomori?' he thought while taking a quick look at the young officer from across the yard.

"A child, Kaoru-san?" he asked, he wanted to know the story behind them and why Shinomori regarded her as a child. 'An exquisite child for that matter' he said to himself.

"Hai," she replied.

"What do you mean, Kaoru-san?" he asked innocently. Truly, he did not know why would Shinomori regard her like a child. "Care to elaborate?" a silly grin was plastered on his face.

Kaoru was about to relay the story when she remembered the awkward situation she had gotten herself into while she was with the young captain. "Anou…" she stammered. "I…I…"

"Yes? You are what, Kaoru-san?" Gentatsu encouraged the young lady beside him. He was curious as to what had happened between her and the brooding captain.

"Anou…" she searched for a quick answer but found none. She worried that Gentatsu might change his attitude towards her when he finds out that she, somehow, felt compelled by the presence of Shinomori. 'Why would I care if he thinks I'm a whore? He's like them, anyway.' Her rational mind berated her.

'No,' the girly part of her replied, 'he's different.'

By now, Gentatsu had noticed the conflicting emotions in Kaoru's deep blue eyes. He had hoped that somehow, Kaoru would open up to him, fast. He was scared of what might between them. It's not he's really interested in her in the most romantic way, but he was just being cautious and who knows what the future might bring. He didn't his heart floored by some girl that will eventually be the end of him. Truly, bedding a girl and loving a girl was two different things. Bedding Kaoru-san would just be a reward if ever she was indeed a spy of her country but loving her, it would be the end for him. If he would be caught having a relationship with her and then it would screw everything he had worked-out for, including his proclivity of controlling his feelings. "Daijabou, Kaoru-san?"

"Hai." Her eyes widened in shock. She lost herself in that inner battle of hers only to find the most beautiful shade of blue eyes staring at her, intently.

"Perhaps, you're not feeling that well" Gentatsu stated, worried. "Do you want to have lunch, then?"

"Eh?"

'Let it go, Gentatsu' he thought to himself. 'You'll get the answers sooner or later.' He had wanted to press the girl for some answers as to why she suddenly became Shinomori's woman but fought against it. 'Take time, Gentatsu,' he advised to himself and smiled. "Let's go have some lunch, Kaoru-san."

"Ha…" she breathed deeply. 'That was close…' she thought. Too close for her own good. She did not want Gentatsu having wrong notions about her and the captain. 'Shinomori Aoshi' she thought, 'what a beautiful name for an ugly person.' She wickedly thought. "Hai." She nodded her head and smiled. She looked at him and nodded again, "Lunch would be great."

Kaoru was walking beside Gentatsu when her eyes fell on the young captain who was walking beside a redhead swordsman. Out of nowhere, she remembered the feel of the young captain's touch on her skin. It made her shiver. She remembered how those cold eyes were intently watching her every move. His voice, although, it held no emotion, was so deep, it made her tremble. 'Come on, Kaoru,' she reminded herself 'this is snow man were talking about.' If it weren't for the fact that he was the one responsible for her misery, Kaoru would have thought of him as someone beautiful and great.

"But he wasn't!" Kaoru shouted. She did not realize it, but she shouted it out loud. It was too late for her to stop; the words were out of her mouth.

"Daijabou?" Gentatsu asked the girl. It freaked him out when she suddenly shouted for no reason at all. They were walking on silence when she shouted those words. Some of the soldiers nearby looked at them and whispered amongst themselves.

"Gomen, Gentatsu-san" Kaoru was as red as a tomato. She was deeply in thought she did not realize that she voiced her thoughts out loud. "I was deep in thought." Her eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Thinking about your father?" Gentle blue eyes looked at the blushing girl beside him.

"or just hungry?"

Kaoru grinned sheepishly and replied, "Both I guess."

"Well then," Gentatsu smiled. He put his hands on his side and asked, "Would you like to have lunch together with the Captain and the Battousai?"

"Eh?" she asked, startled.

"It's a bit lonely," he started, "just the both of us."

"Anou…" she stammered again, "I don't think your friends would like to eat with a prisoner." She tried her best to sound serious but her voice started to crack. She was hell nervous, very nervous indeed.

"Iie," Gentatsu smiled, "Its fine really…" his eyes turned into slits and his smile faded.

"Gentatsu-san," Kaoru didn't understand the change in him but it scared her.

"Unless…" he started, "You intent on poisoning us"

"Eh?" Kaoru gulped, nervous. "Gentatsu-san…I…No…"

Then a smile slowly crept at the hitokiri's angelic face. "I got you there, didn't I?" Then a string a laughter filled the air.

After Kaoru recovered herself from the after shock of his joke. She slowly smiled and soon, the two were laughing their hearts out. "Gentatsu-san…" she said in between laughs, "you scared me."

"Did I?" Gentatsu asked, his hands were clutching his stomach. He was still busy laughing when he felt a familiar presence, actually, two familiar presence.

"What seems to be so entertaining, Takatsuki-san?" a rich deep voice asked from behind.

Kaoru slowly lost her laughter when she heard the familiar voice. She did not notice him. She was so busy laughing she completely lost herself. Her arms fell down to her sides and her eyes suddenly found the ground. Her hair formed a shadow on her face.

"Shinomori-san, Himura-san," Gentatsu smiled and turned to the two gentlemen, "So, nice of you to join us."

Aoshi and Kenshin acknowledge the couple with a nod. Aoshi looked at Kaoru. His deep blue green eyes were scrutinizing her. He wanted her to look at him but to no avail, the girl's eyes were fixated on the ground.

"Ahhh…" Gentatsu spoke, breaking Aoshi's attention. The young captain looked at him and he continued, "Kaoru-san and I were planning on inviting you over lunch." He smiled; "If that is," he suddenly took hold of Kaoru's left hand "you're okay with me tagging Kaoru-san along."

Kaoru looked at him. Her eyes pleaded for him to let her go away. But Gentatsu was busy looking at the new comers.

Aoshi looked at her and said, mockingly cold. "Kaoru-san?"

Gentatsu looked at the tall captain and replied, "Is that okay with you, Captain?" He evaded the questioning tone of Aoshi and shifted his attention to the invitation.

Aoshi looked at Gentatsu, and then to the girl, and lastly, to the shorter man beside him. He waited for Himura.

Kenshin caught Shinomori's questioning gaze and nod. He didn't care whom they tagged along. He looked hard at the girl beside Gentatsu. She was not that pretty and he was wondering what's with all the trouble Saitoh was giving them because of her. "Hn." He quietly grunted.

"You can bring her along, Takatsuki-san." Aoshi stated coldly and instead of looking at the hitokiri, Aoshi pierced his eyes on the girl beside Gentatsu Takatsuki.

End of chapter.

Okay. I'm not good in grammar. So bear with me. This is an A+K FANFIC. Gentatsu is just a side character. This fic is long…I'm like 10-15 chapters away from the ending and please review. Next chapter would be up after I receive 13-17 reviews. (hehe, sorry…I'm hungry for what you think and can suggest in the fanfic.)

And I hate flames, I'm working hard okay, at least be nice to me and I do welcome constructive criticism…

Thanks a lot for everything. And I'm looking for a beta-reader. E-mail me at anyone interested.


	7. Moment

_**PASSING BELLS**_

_An Alternative Universe Fan fiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot. The Title of the story was taken from another book. Watsuki Nobuhiro-sama created the characters for the hit series Ruruoni Kenshin. As for me, the plot was original; the characters may become a little OOC because this is an AU fic._

**Okay, on with the story please…**

_**Chapter Six**_

The moonlight illuminated the crystal clear water of the pond. The fireflies did not come tonight and there were no crickets to take off her mind from the day's events. Her thoughts ran back and forth from the moment he held her hands last night to the way he held her close a couple of hours ago.

Kaoru Kamiya was falling in love with Gentatsu Takatsuki, fast.

She looked around to see if anyone followed her. Her big blue eyes scanned the walled surroundings; her new home, her new cage. Why is she feeling this way? Not even a day and yet her heart beats faster than a raging arrow when his blue eyes looked at her. She can't fall for him, she won't fall for him. 'But he saved you, he stood up for you' her mind argued.

Kaoru knew the voice in her mind was right. It was only a few hours ago that Gentatsu Takatsuki almost drew swords with Aoshi Shinomori. It was only a few hours ago when his calm blue eyes raged war with Aoshi's cold blue-green eyes. It was only a few hours ago when they were having lunch that almost turned into a death match. It was only a few hours ago when, for the first time ever since she was captured, someone stood-up for her.

Kaoru knew that the idea of lunch with the captain and the other hitokiri is futile. She wanted to go out, to go run out of the shared tent and stay hungry if it weren't for the fact that she was a prisoner and had no rights. Why did Gentatsu insist on having lunch with Shinomori and the Battousai? Why is she being treated like a princess and at the same time a wench? Why did she let herself be in this position? What did she do to deserve this kind of fate from the gods?

"Kaoru-san?"A soft voiced called out to her.

She didn't need to look up to see the owner of the voice. She knew that voice from somewhere. She knew that voice belonged to the only person who cared for her in this godforsaken place.

"Gentatsu-san" her delicate hands waved at the tall handsome samurai. Kaoru looked at him; the moonlight reflected his ebony locks. His skin pale against the onslaught of velvet purple. His teeth were white and straight and narrow. Everything about him screamed perfection and still he was here, searching for her; a prisoner, a wench.

"Are you alright Kaoru-san?"


End file.
